


Surprise Visit

by Kenabee



Series: SKAM Italia bits [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, I got inspired, Idk this is just a bit, I’m into them, like pre-smut but also super PG, they’re all so dramtic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenabee/pseuds/Kenabee
Summary: Edoardo is tired of pinning, tired of wanting her and not getting her... so he goes after her.





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with this show even though my Italian is so rusty it takes me so long to get through an episode, but here’s so Ele x Edo I thought up and got inspired by! I probably won’t add more, but check back I might right and Ele x Eva bit sometime after finals are over.
> 
> Ps: this hasn’t been edited so if you find any mistakes I’m happy to edit them if you point them out!

Ele doesn’t really mind losing contact. She speaks to Eva and Sana at least twice a week, but Fede and Silvia are both terrible at videoing her. Silvia still sends her endless texts about clothing and parties, but there’s not much substance to it. But she doesn’t mind, not really. 

England grows on her quickly enough, as much as she hates the cold, the food isn’t as horrible as she expected. She even grows to like some of the fish and chips, as greasy and terrible as it was at first. And there’s a nice boy from down the hall who she flirts with every once in a while. Her roommate is sweet as well, always inviting her out and making sure she has some semblance of a social life. So it’s nice, even if she’s a little lonely sometimes, she does have friends and entertainment. 

It’s just, she can’t wait for the next month to end, to go home. She wants to have more sleepovers and see Eva and figure out exactly how she and Fede are in person. All the pictures show them dating, but Eva absolutely refuses to admit it. So, she wants to see that in person. Also, Marti has a boyfriend now, which is a development she was not prepared for, but thinks makes a lot of sense. 

So yeah, she’s excited to go home for those reasons. Definitely just those reasons. No more. 

Her phone lights up then, her daily morning text. She fights the smile, not wanting to feel the happiness. She opens it right away anyway, doesn’t blush at the “good morning beautiful” that appears. She doesn’t respond either, hasn’t responded in two weeks. It doesn’t deter him. 

(If she were to scroll up, there’d be a multitude of texts like these. All of them calling her beautiful, or intelligent, or amazing. And if she looked at his instagram, she’d see his posts show where he is right now, vacationing for the weekend, less than a two hour train ride away. She ignores all this, pretends it means nothing.)

She gets up soon after, puts on the a long sleeve and jeans, coat zipped up and hat in place. Her small umbrella folds into her pocket, and her weekend purse slides over one shoulder. She leaves quietly, attempting not to wake Maria. Her weekend job has early hours, according to her roommate, so she tries to stay quiet fro her. 

It’s a fifteen minute walk in icy snow, but she makes it to the cafe just before the manager unlocks the doors. 

“Hello, Eliza.” She greets, and gets a nod in return. They set up in silence, Eliza not much of a morning person. Business is slow for the day, and by the time her shift ends around 14:00 they’ve only served about 25 people. She’s leaving the Cafe, not paying attention, when she walks into someone’s chest.

“Oh! I’m sorry...” she trails off when she looks up and locks eyes with him. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, but he just smirks at her. Eventually her face settles into a glare, and his smile grows.

“Hello, Eleanora.” Edoardo says silkily, and her glare deepens. 

“What are you doing here?” She demands, crossing her arms. 

“I came to visit you, didn’t you get my message?” He asks, eyes practically sparkling.

“I stopped reading your messages.” She responds, and feels a bit of satisfaction when his smirk droops a little. She tries to push past him, to step around him and start walking, but he smoothly steps into her path. She looks up at him with an eyebrow raised. “What do you want, Eduardo?”

He laughs, and she pretends it doesn’t make her stomach clench. “I came to visit you, don’t you want to spend time with me?”

“No.” She says firmly, even if everything in her is screaming yes,yes,yes. She steps around him quickly this time, starts walking quickly back towards her dorm. He follows of course, but she ignores him, tries to walk just a little faster. It’s useless, she knows she won’t lose him (a little bit of her doesn’t want to), but she tries anyways. She makes it two blocks before he finally steps next to her. His hand brushes hers briefly, and she yanks it closer to her side.

“I come all the way to England, for you, and this is how you respond?” He asks, and it would sound bitter coming from anyone else, but it sounds like a joke from his mouth. She doesn’t smile, but she wants to. 

“Yes.” Is all she gives him, and then takes a sharp turn. He startled for a second, but catches up again in the next. “You can’t come to my room.” 

“Are you sure?” He asks, and he’s got that infuriating smirk on his face again, she wants to slap it off. Almost does, feels her hand twitch, but she stops herself. 

“Yes, I have a roommate.” It comes out more apologetic than she means, but he doesn’t really seem to notice. 

“I’ll just wait outside then.” Is what he says, and she stops so suddenly he bumps into her shoulder. She turns to him angrily. 

“Why are you here, Edoardo?” His smirk slips off his face at that, he knows she only uses his name when she’s truly serious. 

“I wanted to see you.” He’s dead serious, not a smirk or smile on his face. It takes her breath away for a second, but she recovers quickly. 

“Why?” She asks, genuinely curious. 

“What do you mean ‘why?’” He asks, voice full of confusion and annoyance. 

“Why would you want to see me? We aren’t friends, I ignore you or I’m mean to you, so why?” She asks, crossing her arms and shifting her weight nervously. She’s not sure she’s going to like his answer. 

“I know,” he starts, “but I like that. I like that you don’t put up with me.” He raises his hands in a shrug, like that’s all he really knows. She’s opening her mouth to say something, anything, but he keeps going. “You are he most beautiful girl I know. It’s hot when you yell at me.” 

She feels her cheeks heat, and tries desperately not to feel good at his praise. She doesn’t need to be told she’s pretty, or that she’s hot, or any of this. He is a terrible person, she tries to remind herself, but it doesn’t work. Her cheeks are still flushed and her breath feels short. It’s not until he’s stepping towards her, pushing her back towards the wall, that she snaps out of it. 

“Stop. Stop it.” She says it calmly, and he does. “I can’t do this, not with you.” His glare comes back at that, and she shivers a bit at the intensity of it. 

“Why not? Why won’t you just admit you like me, Ele?” He says it quietly, but it feels like a shout and she flinches away from it. He’s close to her, his breath fanning on her cheek, and her heart is racing. His face is so close now, if she moved just an inch his lips would be on hers. “We called everyday for two months, and then you just stopped. Why did you stop?”

He sounds broken when asks, voice sadder than she’s ever heard it before. It makes her chest ache and she wants to throw her arms around him so badly, wants to pull him into her. But then she remembers the pictures, the ones Sana sent her three weeks ago. Her back stiffens, and she turns her eyes over his shoulder.

“I didn’t want your girlfriend to get the wrong idea.” She whispers, and this time it’s him who flinches. He looks away, glaring so hard into the wall she’s surprised it doesn’t burst into flames.

“Who told you I had a girlfriend?” He asks, and his voice is so cold, like ice. 

“It doesn’t matter. Does she know you’re here?” Her voice is mean again, closed off in response to his iciness.

“I don’t have a fucking girlfriend.” He says, and steps away from her. “I never did. Who told you I did?” He’s glaring at her now, and she tries not to be intimidated by it.

“What do you mean you don’t have a girlfriend? I’ve seen the pictures of you two!” She’s not shouting, but it’s close, her finger poking into his chest. Suddenly he steps back into her, pushes her back against the wall with his hands on her hips.

“I hooked up with a girl, at a party, because I wanted to see if I still could. I couldn’t.” He whispers this into her hair, and goosebumps erupt all over her. 

“What do you mean you couldn’t?” She whispers back, straight into his ear. He shudders against her, and she pretends it doesn’t make her feel a rush of power. 

“I mean, I had her underneath me, practically begging for it, and then I looked at her, really looked at her, and it wasn’t you.” His voice fades at the end, head slumping to her shoulder with a groan. Her breath is stuck somewhere between her throat and her chest, and her heart is thudding like crazy. “All I can think about, is you.” He whispers to her, and kisses the side of her neck. 

The small moan that leave her throat surprises her, but not as much as it surprises him. He pulls his head back with a jolt, but his body presses against her. She looks up just in time for his lips to crash down onto hers. It surprises her enough that she gasps, and he uses that to take control, to deepen the kisses. The next moan comes from him, and the heady rush of power is back, filling her stomach.

She doesn’t know how long they’re there, kissing against this alleyway wall, when his phone starts vibrating. She expects him to pull away, to answer it, but all he does is reach into his pocket to silence it, before cupping her face in his hands. She melts a little at that, and as much as she loathes it, she pushes into him, needing more. 

Suddenly, he pulls away. She’s breathless and he’s gasping, and it makes her giggle, then full-out laugh. He joins her after a second, and before she realises it he’s pulled her into his chest and he’s laughing into her hair. 

“I’m renting an apartment around the corner, come with me?” He asks once they calm down, and even though she should say no, should leave, she nods, and goes with him.

 

~~~

When she gets back in December, Silvia is the first person she seeks out. She wants to explain, to talk to her about Edo.

It turns out she doesn’t have to, because the second she gets off the train all the girls are there, Edo and Fede with them. Eva squeezes her and whispers quickly in her ear, “Edo told Silvia, didn’t want there to be hard feelings. He’s setting her up with a friend fo his.” 

Ele can’t help it, her eyes find his and she lets out a smile so big she can actually see the breathe rush out of him. He blinks at her a little stupidly for a moment, before he composes himself and clears his throat. The girls giggle and back away (Eva right into Fede’s arms, Ele notes), and then Edo’s arms are around her and she sinks into it.

His lips find her temple first, then her cheek, and finally her mouth. It’s brief, but with just enough heat she knows he’ll be coming over that night, after everyone else is asleep. 

She smiles when they pull away from each other, and grips his hand tightly for a second, before moving back towards the girls. He stays by her side thought the day, and when she finally goes home, finally says goodnight to her brother and parents, she’s unsurprised to find him in her room, stretched out comfortably on her bed. She laughs at him silently, before crawling in next to him.

He’s there when she wakes up, and it’s the first time it really hits her; That he’s staying, that he wants to stay with her. It makes her smile, and burry her head into his shoulder. It feels right, and she’s so glad to be home.


End file.
